


Take a Chance on Me

by BeMoreBroadway



Series: Looping Timelines [2]
Category: A Date With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Dark likes fucking with the DA, F/M, Familiar Faces, Female DA, Gen, Kisses, Mark is also here, Memories, Murder, Not-so-mute DA, The DA just wants to be happy, This one's a bit wilder than the last one so buckle up folks, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreBroadway/pseuds/BeMoreBroadway
Summary: After what she refers to as "groundhog day," the District Attorney just wants things to be normal for once. When she decides to take a chance and go on a date with her heist partner, she realizes "normal" is but a pipe dream...and that some things never change, no matter how long it's been.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Darkiplier/The District Attorney, Mark Fischbach/Y/N | The District Attorney
Series: Looping Timelines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Familiar faces everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH! IT'S HERE! THE SEQUEL IS FINALLY HERE! :D
> 
> For those of you who don't know, this fic is a sequel piece to Confessions of a Corpse, which was my first WKM?/AHWM fic. After finishing that particular beast up, I realized that I had forgotten a crucial part of the story: the events of "A Date With Markiplier," the video that started this whole shebang. So, with a burst of motivation and creativity that was spurred on by the positive feedback I got on Confessions, I decided to write this fic as its sequel instead of its prequel!
> 
> Speaking of that positive feedback, I just wanted to quickly thank you all. Y'all really don't know how much that motivated me into writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy this one just as much! 
> 
> ONWARDS, TO FANFICTION! ~ Beebs

After the heist - after going through that damn time loop thirty times and finally breaking the cycle - Mark had invited me on a date. My heart still longed for Damien - er, Dark? - but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see into Mark’s life for a bit. Besides, how bad could a date with my heist partner be? I stepped out of the cab, paid the driver, and tugged my shawl over my shoulders. 

It felt odd to not be wearing my heist outfit. It felt even odder to not be wearing the suit dress, collared shirt, and tie I was so accustomed to wearing to formal events. Instead, I was wearing a pale pink dress, white shawl, and black flats. My hair was loosely draped over my shoulders and framed my face surprisingly well. It felt like it had been months since I first made my deal with Charlotte and I was still being surprised by just how different she was compared to my old self. I walked into the restaurant as briskly as I could and was immediately greeted by a doorman. 

"Bonjour!" He chirped, gesturing for me to walk inside. I blinked at him in surprise. He looked...oddly familiar.

_Benjamin?_

He stared at me for a moment with curiosity in his eyes before I walked inside and was greeted by another man. The first thing I noticed? His hair. It was blue. He was the host, from what I could gather, and beamed at me as he led me along.

"Ahhh, bonjour! Your table awaits."

Mark was sitting at the table and immediately brightened when he saw me. "Oh, hi! I've... got something for you," he said. In a single swift motion, he pulled a flower out of his suit jacket, pretending to sniff it. "A rose."

He held it out for me and I hesitantly took it. A red rose. Starkly contrasted by the white one that was placed in my hair before this all began. That rose was currently in a glass of water back in my apartment. I tucked the rose into the small pocket on my shawl, smiling at him.

"You look so familiar..." he said, tilting his head a bit. "Have we met?"

Oh. He didn’t...remember? 

_We went on a heist together._

_I watched you die._

“We…” I hesitated for a moment, gnawing on my glossy bottom lip before looking back at him. “We haven’t met.”

"Must be destiny," he joked. A salad plate was placed in front of him by one of the maitre d', and he yelped a startled "Oh!" before they took it away. He looked a bit disappointed, then turned back to me and smiled almost sheepishly. 

"Anyways, I'm Mark." 

_I know._

I gave him my politest smile, trying to hide my confusion. He didn’t remember anything. Was it really groundhog day? I kept my memories and everyone forgot?

“My name’s-” _Amelia._ “-Charlotte. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” _Again._

"I can't wait to get to know you," Mark said, smiling. "But it feels like I might've-" 

Once again, his train of thought had been cut off by more food being passed around the table.

"- It feels like I might've known you for a long time. But either..."

Another plate passed by both of us.

"Ohh, my... Okay. Um, either way, I can't wait to see what this date has in store."

Before I could reply, a rather intimidating man stalked up behind Mark and slammed a leather-bound check in front of him. He looked like he was the head chef of the establishment. As soon as our eyes met, however, his demeanor shifted. His eyes went wide and the color drained from his cheeks.

_Chef?_

We stared at each other like we were seeing ghosts. Then, without another word, he hurriedly picked up the check and left. Mark glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. 

“Friend of yours?” He asked. I shook my head and looked back at him. 

“Oh, no. He just...reminded me of someone,” I replied, pushing my chair back and standing up, Mark following suit.

I had a feeling that this date was going to get a whole lot more interesting...


	2. Theatregoers

“What’s your opinion on live theatre?”

I glanced at Mark in surprise, shifting in my seat. We were sitting in Mark’s car, which was currently in the parking lot of a theatre - in hindsight, that explained the question - and he was staring at me almost expectantly. I pursed my lips, drummed my fingers against my thighs in an almost erratic pattern, then eventually worked up the courage to speak. 

“I enjoy plays and musicals from time to time,” I said slowly. “Live theatre’s quite interesting. You just get up on a stage and…” 

_Pretend to be someone you aren’t._

I didn’t want to verbally finish that sentence, trailing off and looking down at my feet. I didn't want to keep being reminded of the past, but...the world had a really funny way of working. As much as I wanted to move past the events of the past - specifically what happened at that goddamn manor - the world decided against it. I had just seen two people who looked like the spitting images of Benjamin the Butler and Chef the Chef.

Who was next?

Mark, the Actor?

Damien?

Celine?

Abe?

William?

Who would I see next in this twisted, funhouse mirrored world?!  
  
I was snapped out of my spiral by Mark placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, causing me to look up at him. He had a warm, almost loving smile on his face, and his brown eyes twinkled with something that resembled understanding.

“I get what you mean,” he said softly, smiling. I smiled back and unbuckled my seatbelt, raking a hand through my hair. After exiting the car and tugging my shawl back around my now-chilly shoulders, the two of us walked into the building. 

“This play is so unbelievably good. I cannot wait for this, and I just wanted to say…” Mark gently took both my hands in his and gave me a warm, sweet smile. “...thanks so much for coming out with me. I mean, you’re beautiful.” He said softly. I let out a soft squeak of surprise, my cheeks heating up with blush, and smiled up at him. 

“O-Oh! Thank you, Mark. I...I can’t shake the feeling that we’ve met before-” _We have._ “-but, from the bottom of my-” _cold, dead_ “-heart, thank you so much for this date. It’s wonderful. _You’re_ wonderful.”

Mark beamed, his cheeks pinking with a blush of his own. 

“Bonjour!”

We were both startled by an attendant calling to both of us.


	3. Ghosts of the past

“Bonjour!” Mark called in reply.

Strange...the attendant looked just like the host from the restaurant, blue hair and all… 

“Ooh, snacks!” I was suddenly led over to a vending machine by an incredibly excited Mark. “I know we just ate, but I mean, if you wanted a snack for the...play…” He patted his pockets, his face turning ashen after a moment. He then coughed awkwardly and led me away from the machine to the dismay of my growling stomach. Methinks _someone_ forgot something rather important.

"Wait...just ate? Mark, neither of us ate anything..." I commented, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as he glanced around, his eyes lighting up as he spotted something.

“Anyway-ooh, popcorn!”

My eyes went wide as he picked up one of the many free boxes of popcorn on the table that was now in front of us. Food, glorious food! He smiled at me and inclined the container towards me. 

“Here, you want some popcorn?” I nodded emphatically. 

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." He didn't have to ask me twice. As soon as he handed me the box, I tore into it like a hungry wolf, grabbing as big a handful as I could and practically inhaling it. What could I say? I hadn't eaten all day and was feeling the repercussions of it. It felt good to get some food in my empty stomach, even if it was technically junk food. Mark chuckled warmly as I handed the box back to him. There was a lot of popcorn left - my hands weren’t that big, after all - but I had eaten my fill...at least, for now. We walked closer to the doors that led into each theatre and were greeted by another attendant. This one looked just like the first guy from the restaurant. The one who looked like…

“...Benjamin…?” 

I couldn’t help the whisper that left my lips. He looked over at me, and as our eyes met, I felt something change in the air. It felt heavier, like the weight of a thousand bricks was pressing down on us the longer we kept eye contact.

_Is it really you?_

_What happened to you?_

_How long has it been?_

_Do you know who I am?_

**_Do you remember me?_ **

Questions swirled around my mind and died every single time they tried to grace my lips.


	4. *nervous laughter* What the fuck?

We stared at each other, seemingly lost in our own world and letting everything else fade away. His eyes were hazy and looked almost glossed over. It was like he was under a spell or something. Before I could open my mouth and bombard him with questions, he put one finger to his lips in that universal 'shh' gesture, then inclined his head to Mark, who seemed blissfully oblivious to the whole thing. I couldn't help the pained look on my face as I hesitantly reached up and mirrored his gesture on my own lips. He gave me a slight nod and the faintest of smiles. I was snapped out of the moment by Mark tapping my shoulder, making me jump a bit in surprise as I looked over at him. He gave me a polite smile, then looked at the two posters on the doors in front of us. 

“Oh, this is perfect,” he said. “We’ve got two plays to choose from. Do we see the romance? “Love Too Soon.” He gestured to the first poster that looked like a scene straight out of fanfiction. I managed to swallow a chuckle and kept a straight face as he continued speaking. “Or the horror? “The Dark Mark.” He gestured to the second poster, which had a skeleton on it. 

My blood ran cold. 

Dark Mark. 

...No.

No fucking way.

It...

...it couldn’t...

...it couldn’t be…?

I felt a chill shoot down my spine as an eerily familiar voice seemed to float into my ears.

_“Amelia~”_

Oh. 

Oh, God. 

This again.

_“I’ve missed you **so** much, sweet girl~"_

My knees felt like jelly. My heart felt like it had jumped into my throat and I was about to cough it up. I could vaguely discern Mark’s concerned face in front of me, as well as Benjamin’s lookalike almost mirroring the expression out of the corner of my eye. I hated seeing them so concerned for me.

I was fine!

_...right?_

_LEFT._

I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to speak, trying to push down my nervousness, but was quickly silenced by the same voice practically crooning into my ear.

_**"Come to me~"** _

I spasmed a bit as I felt warm breath against the back of my neck, my hands immediately flying to the spot and making a swatting gesture.   
  
"Charlotte, are you alright?" Mark asked after a moment.


	5. Poof? ...poof.

I swallowed hard, pushing past any trepidation, and gestured to the skeleton poster. 

“I'm fine! I'm fine," I managed. "U-Uh...seeing the horror one sounds good. Mark smiled and nodded a bit. 

“Good idea! I’ve actually never seen this play before,” he said, looking between me and the poster. “I don’t even know who made it, so...could be a fun adventure.” He opened the door and glanced back at me, smiling. “Let’s give it a try-”

“Good luck.”

Benjamin’s look-alike had spoken. His voice was almost stern, and he looked at Mark with a cold, angry expression, but it softened when he glanced at me. I couldn’t help but give him a tiny, sad smile and a small wave, being met with a wave in return. 

“Oh, okay, alright...bonjour!” Mark tried to lighten the situation as we walked into the theatre, giving me a confused glance as soon as we were out of sight. 

“Anyway, I, uh, don’t know if I’ve mentioned this before, but I’m a “patron of the arts,” and uh…I certainly love new theatres, new plays, new “artists,” you know…” I nodded a bit, but once we managed to make it to the orchestra seats, I felt the atmosphere change, almost like how it had when Benjamin's look-alike and I had our moment. This time, it felt like the temperature had dropped a few dozen degrees, and I was thankful for my fluffy shawl as I tugged it around my body, a shiver shooting down my spine again. 

“It all just “stokes the embers in my soul,” he said. How cute. He was trying to wax poetic. I smiled at him as he let out a giggle, then sat down in an empty seat as gracefully as I could. 

“Anyway, I hope this is a good one. Any chance to spend more time with you is…” He sat down next to me. “...good in my book. You comfy?” 

“Sure am. I haven’t sat in a chair like this in ages,” I sighed, smiling in content. He beamed at me, and if I looked closer, I could probably see hearts floating around his head. He was smitten. Incredibly so. He inclined the popcorn bucket to me. 

“You want some popcorn?” I shook my head. 

“I inhaled enough of it earlier. Thank you, though.” He nodded a bit and immediately perked up. 

“OH! It’s starting!”

I looked over at the stage, slightly confused to see just the set - which consisted of a table and two walls - and nothing else, then looked over at Mark...but he was gone.

Poof.

Disappeared without a sound.

_Again._


	6. The world revolving

The entire world seemed to lose its color, almost as if Mark had been the one keeping it alive, and I looked down at my hands. My eyes widened as I noticed that they too were as monochromatic as the world around me.

Images flashed through my mind.

The manor.

Celine and Damien.

My own dead body.

William.

The Upside Down.

Red and blue blobs of color.

The mirror.

The _shattered_ mirror.

I was the one to have broken it, be it with my fists or my screams.

I heard the sound of a gunshot seemingly echoing in the distance and squeezed my eyes shut, another barrage of images assaulting me from behind my closed lids.

Blood on my hands.

Blood on my clothes.

Blood on the hardwood floor where my body had once been.

My head felt like it was spinning.

My ears were ringing as if I had just been in the proximity of an explosion.

I recognized the sound.

I recognized the heaviness of the air around me.

And I would be a goddamn _fool_ if I didn’t recognize the voice that suddenly broke through my frantic thoughts.

**_"Did you miss me?”_**


	7. Reconciliation

My eyes snapped open.

I felt my heart slam so hard against my sternum, I was slightly afraid it would shatter as I slowly rose to my feet, my hands dropping to my sides. The void rippled around me and, after a moment, it seemed to part and reveal the man I’d been trying to find for the last thirty time loops. Dark was actually in front of me. After all this time, I finally, _finally_ got to see him again. It honestly had been way too long. Even if he had given me a right good scare, I was still happy to see him. He gave me a smile that didn’t reach his eyes but was softer than usual. I managed to walk over to him without stumbling and falling on my face and slowly looked up at him.

“I missed you. Very much,” he whispered, stroking my cheek with one hand. God, he had me wrapped tight around his finger. "I've been waiting a long time to see you again..." My eyes fluttered a bit. 

“I’ve been trying to find you,” I whispered. “Every time I found a code, I tried to go back to you.” He tutted softly, shaking his head. 

“Oh, sweet girl, constantly going back to find me wasn’t going to yield any results. You needed to go through and find every single clue. Did you?” 

“I did. That’s why I’m here. I...I think I finally broke the cycle." 

"Such a good little dove~" He leaned close and pressed a surprisingly warm kiss to my cheek. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

“You don’t know how badly I wanted to see you again,” I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes. “I’ve wanted this for thirty different paths, thirty different time loops. What did those translate to for you?”

“Mere hours, my dove,” he murmured, loosely wrapping his arms around me in return and holding me close. “Time has a funny way of working when you want something, doesn’t it?” I let out a watery laugh and buried my face in his shoulder. 

“Dark - _Damien._..I missed you so fucking much.”

He stiffened a bit, then tightened his grip on me, his tone softening and his blue aura flaring up.

“I missed you too, my little monster.”

I looked up at him and was surprised to not only see a rather sweet, fond smile on his face but his eyes...his eyes weren’t the black voids that Dark’s were. 

They were warm, chocolate brown. 

Those were Damien’s eyes.

…

Well, there went the waterworks. 


End file.
